The present invention relates generally to outdoors cooking devices and, in particular, to a charcoal fired cooker that may be charged with charcoal and ignition materials, transported to a cooking site, and thereafter ignited and deployed in a plurality of cooking modes.
Charcoal cooking is a popular form of outdoor food preparation. Large and elaborate cooking apparatus is available for cooking at home. There are many occasions away from the home where this cooking form is also desirable, such as camping, picnics, and other such gatherings. The home cooking apparatus is not readily transportable to such sites. Smaller units have been proposed for these activities, generally in the form of smaller, lightweight units. In addition to transporting these cookers, the charcoal fuel and starting materials, such as lighter fluid, must be separately handled. After use, the cooker must be emptied and cleaned, and along with the remaining charcoal fuel and lighter fluid, repacked for the return visit. Because of these attendant problems, inexpensive grills are often left at the site.
These grills are generally open configurations, without lids, wherein a grill rack is placed over the ignited coals, and the cooking is done only in a conventional grilling mode. Only a single cooking mode is provided, and, accordingly, accessory cooking units are required for heating, warming, frying and the like. Where such auxiliary equipment is not available, certain foods must be prepared in advance and held until use in insulated containers.
To simplify the starting of the charcoal, and eliminate liquid starting fuels, chimney devices have become popular. Therein, a cylindrical container is loaded with a paper source, such as crumpled newspaper, on which the charcoal is layered. Lighting the paper serves to ignite the charcoal, with the convection through the container assisting the process. The ignited coals are then distributed in grills of the above mentioned type. U.S. Provisional Application No. 09/799.716 to Patience discloses a folding charcoal grill that incorporates a folding design wherein a chimney-type orientation is used to start the charcoal, and thereafter rearranged to provide a direct radiant heat grill.
In view of the foregoing limitations, it would be desirable to provide an outdoor charcoal cooker that is easy to transport, easy to start, and can perform the various cooking activities associated with outdoor cooking.
The present invention provides a single compact, versatile portable charcoal cooker that may be fully charged at home with charcoal fuel and starting materials, enclosed in an easily transportable unit, transported to the activity sight without risk of spillage or separation, conveniently ignited, and when ready deployed in a plurality of cooking modes including grilling, fiying, heating, warming, griddle cooking, roasting and baking. During startup and cool down, the cooker operates in a self cleaning mode, eliminating the need for conventional scraping and scouring prior to use. After use, the ashes may be conveniently and safely disposed and the unit converted to a sealed carrying mode and stored for the next use.
The cooker includes a firebox base having an open top covered by a pivoting lid and open sides covered by sliding, vented doors. A grill rack is fixedly attached to the base at the top opening and defines therebelow a heating chamber. A flat griddle is provided that is carried by the grill rack. The heating chamber is divided into upper and lower sections by a pivoting gate. A starting material such as crumpled newspaper is placed the lower section and charcoal layered in the upper section. The gate is maintained in the closed position by a stop plate on the lower surface of the griddle. After initial preparation, the cooker is closed and locked for transportation to the cooking site. At the site, the cooker is vertically oriented, the newspaper lit and the cooker functions as a chimney type starter for igniting the charcoal. During startup, the convective heat is vertically channeled by the griddle, resulting in elevated temperatures that produce a self cleaning result on both the grill rack and the griddle. After starting, a heating mode is provided whereby cooking vessels may be placed directly on the top door for heating and/or warming. Opening the top door allows a skillet, wok or the like to be directly heated provides a frying mode. For the other modes, the cooker is horizontally positioned. For dual zone griddle cooking, the top is opened and foods may be prepared on the griddle either a hot zone above the coals, or in a cooler zone above the combusted paper. If a uniform heating zone is desired, the griddle is removed to release the gate, and the cooker gently shaken to distribute the coals. The griddle may be replaced or conventional open fire grilling conducted directly on the grill rack. For baking and roasting modes the lid may be closed. Throughout the course of activities, the cooker may be replenished with charcoal as required. At the end of the day, the cooker functions as a heating source for warmth or dessert cooking. For packing or storage, the ashes are removed through the lower door, the griddle replaced, the lid closed; and the self cleaned unit is ready for the next use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable charcoal grill that provides a variety of cooking needs suited to outdoor activities.
Another object is to provide a portable outdoor grill that may be prepared for use in advance, and avoids the need for separate starting devices, lighting fluid and fuel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self cleaning outdoor grill.
Yet another object is to provide a portable grill wherein a single unit can be configured for starting, heating, grilling, frying, and roasting.